Awakening
by Razer Athane
Summary: He lied to you, Pyrrha. -Oneshot-


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Soul Calibur.

Author's Note: I've held this back for a few weeks or so, so I could post it when I had no other ideas/hit a dry spell of sorts. Enjoy!

* * *

**AWAKENING**

* * *

Come to me.

Come to me, Pyrrha. You have been waiting and preparing for this for so, so long... You have fought well, and you are _so _brave for coming so far. There's not much farther now.

I watch.

I watch as the wolf howls, I watch as you push him off your meaningless blade, I watch as he falls and as you both turn to face me. You and the other malfested woman approach slowly, and your glowing eyes are filled with a subtle curiosity. _Her _eyes are longing as she watches back, as though wishing for years that had passed to return in full force. She, one of my many slaves, does not like my current shell - and in your presence, neither do I.

"Welcome back," the closer one says, crouching and placing a hand on me. There is a slight smile on her face, "I missed you."

I feel him fading, still. The tainted dream is dispelling - the new nightmare is so, so close, and I can feel your heart beating as you take small steps towards me.

Come to me, Pyrrha.

A hand is gingerly on my hilt for a fleeting moment - it is the slave. She crows, "It's your sword. Take it."

I watch. Your pathetic sword falls to the ground, and you reach for me, yet you still do not meet my gaze. You are beginning to question - but can you not feel my shards within you?

You watch in return. Your eyes are hollow, desolate and they ache. Your brow furrows - you are thinking. I would wonder what, but I thirst, I _need, _I _know. _I know.

I know how you hurt and burn in the wake of such betrayal. I know how you weep and wish for things to be different, for such rejection to have never happened - he lied to you, Pyrrha. He lied when he said that he would treasure you. He lied when he said that he would always look out for you and protect you. He lied when he said that you would be happy.

You don't deserve to be happy! None of you do; not Siegfried, not the monk, and certain not you! You are _mine _- you are _all _mine - but you especially.

I will not lie to you, Pyrrha. Take me.

You are _mine_.

You reach -

- and you are mine.

Such power, such darkness, such fury - you were well and truly _made _for me!

This energy... It pulsates around us in a mighty, red roar. The ground shakes, and the slave tilts away, shielding her eyes as I test your strength. You still hold onto me, accepting me wholly as I accept you. You momentarily glance at our maker before pulling me from the ground and holding me high in the air. It is almost symbolic - that you have overcome so much, and that you have _attained _me... and that I have found a new puppet to dictate my reign, my message.

The energy continues to spin, and the slave is watching. She is grinning darkly, "It's reaching out to you. I knew it, I was right!" The power begins to fluctuate, as we now know one another, "You are the only worthy heir of Soul Edge!"

Despite such a true statement... you still seem to doubt. You seem to fear - do not be afraid. I feel it resonating within the metal, echoing in your very heart and resonating again within me. Soon enough, you gaze down at me, "This is my sword."

You are my vessel.

"You'll stay with me forever?" you ask, and there is still a deep, delicious sadness in your voice as the other malfested walks away.

I will not lie to you, Pyrrha.

There will be pain. There will be blood. There will be hate. There will be death. There will be fear. There will be people who oppose you, cry and kneel before you - we will control everything unopposed and paint the world red!

All you have to do... is eliminate him.

Wield me in your anger and strike him. Wield me in your helplessness and roar. Wield me in your heavy despair and _slay _him - make him pay for the pain he has caused you, his own sister! For the heartbreak and isolation, I decree no more, Pyrrha!

"You'll never betray me?" she presses slowly, gradually raising me up in the air once more. Your voice wavering in the face of your new 'friend'. Your eyes shine with selfish hopes and uncertain ideas of the future. You are still such a child, Pyrrha... Just as much as you were when you first felt my immeasurable power.

_Never, _Pyrrha. I will never leave your side.

"I'll do it. I'll collect the souls if you stay with me," she finalises with an affirming nod.

Together, we will make everyone _suffer _for your brutal loneliness. We will torment them, haunt them and show them the true meaning of fear and isolation!

Your eyes still shine with hope, and the corner of your lip curves upward. Your voice is strong now, as strong as it should be as you declare, "I'll kill everyone and live with you!"

Then let it begin, Pyrrha. Let the Crimson Despair spread from here forth, like an unyielding, incurable infection. Show me your commitment, your dedication, your _love.  
_

Kill Patroklos Alexander.


End file.
